Discussion:La loose/@comment-8451018-20150115021846
Oh mon dieu. C'est partie pour le round final ! O_o Déjà, j'ai envie de nous tirer mon chapeau imaginaire pour cette attente de 8 mois. ;-D Voyons maintenant cet épisode. Alors, tout compte fait, c'est une bonne idée d'avoir commencé sur les histoires de très peu de personnages. En effet, plusieurs mois se sont écoulés, plein de trucs sont arrivés depuis la parenthèse de NY et même après. Donc, je crois qu'on avait besoin de bien tout clarifier plutôt que de replonger dedans tête la première. Et cela rend le retour des anciens à l'épisode suivant encore plus savoureux. Donc bien joué là-dessus. Cet épisode porte sur l'échec, sur tout ce en quoi on croyait et qu'on a perdu, sur le rebond, les rêves qui changent ou se renforcent. Donc, il est quand même triste et s'oriente vers la mélancolie, ce qui est assez inhabituel pour un season première. Alors non seulement je trouve que c'est nécessaire pour amener la joie par la suite, mais ce n'est pas une tristesse lourde car l'épisode est plutôt bien écrit. Il est bitter-sweet. Limite, j'ai l'impression que la phrase de Leroy résume tout le principe de la saison : tout perdre pour mieux se retrouver. Back to Lima. C'est quand même un sacré retour en arrière pour tous ceux qui ne pensaient qu'à fuir cet endroit. NY promettait beaucoup mais n'a pas tenu, donc finalement, je suis plutôt contente de revenir at home. On s'y sent bien de revoir des personnages comme Figgy, Beiste… Pour l'instant, tous nos anciens Glee Clubers ont mis leur rêve de gloire de côté mais j'espère qu'ils vont finir par y revenir en y apportant davantage de profondeur, de valeurs. Pas seulement la gloire pour la gloire. Plutôt se focaliser sur les arts, ce qu'ils apportent aux gens. Sinon, notre star : happy que Rachel se plante. Faut vous le dire combien de fois ? La télé c'est pas son truc. Et ce show est d'une médiocrité sans nom ! God. X'D Et donc, le Glee Club pour s'occuper. Rachel en prof, j'ai du mal à imaginer quand même. C'est pour ça que je pars du principe que c'est juste une courte phase de sa vie, le temps qu'il lui faut pour se retrouver et savoir ce qu'elle veut faire. Surtout qu'elle reparle de Broadway : thanks God. C'est là qu'est sa place et tant mieux si c'est revenu dans ses objectifs. Elle fait sa bonne action au Glee Club. Elle l'ancre dans la durée pour que Sue ne puisse plus jamais y toucher. Elle honore Finn de cette façon et elle repart, plus confiante et enfin en paix pour tout déchirer et avoir la carrière qu'elle mérite. Donc, allez, embarquons-nous dans cette aventure de Rachel au Glee Club. Donc, je veux bien que Rachel ait enfin des embûches sur son chemin mais quand même, le divorces de ses papas : pourquoi ? Je crois qu'elle est suffisamment à terre comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter. Et c'est vraiment triste en plus. Leroy et Hiram étaient tellement complices en S3, c'était sympa. C'est le genre de couple qu'on imagine pas rompre. Un peu comme Carole et Burt. Alors est-ce pour montrer que les couples gays aussi peuvent divorcer comme n'importe quels hétéros ? Mouais, ça ne me convient pas. Ça m'attriste beaucoup en fait. Sinon, j'aime beaucoup les efforts que fait Blaine pour redonner le sourire à Rachel. L'amitié Blainchel, c'est mignon. Et Mister Schue alors ? Will depuis la saison 4, je le trouve dépassé pour les ND. C'est pour ça que j'aimais bien la transition qui s'effectuait doucement avec Finn. :/ Donc, lui donner les VA, c'est pas mal. Il n'a pas encore très à l'aise avec eux. Bah oui : difficile de donner une âme à des robots. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne revienne à McKinley mais en attendant, c'est bien qu'il aille voir ailleurs. Et qu'il pouponne aussi, parce que c'était quand même son but de la S1, ce baby. Et parlons du fait que ce baby ressemble à un mini Ed Sheeran ! *-* Here we are : Attention ! Ceci est un warning Klaine. Vous vous engagez dans un délire de fangirl, à vos risques et périls. =P Bon alors, j'ai l'impression que, pour Klaine, les scénaristes m'ont juste piqué mes cauchemars, ont ajouté un peu de crack et les ont distillé avec mes larmes et tadaaam : voici l'épisode de tes rêves, petite Billie ! =P Donc, parlons de cette rupture (Nooooon ! Si. Noooon... Chut !) Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Kurt et Blaine ne sont pas sur la même longueur d'ondes. Reporter le mariage, je comprendrais. Mais rompre comme ça ? O_o Kurt mais WHY ? Ce moment de silence après qu'il ait lancé la bombe de "no wedding". Pfiou. La souffrance sur le visage de Blaine. Cette scène est parfaitement bien jouée. D'ailleurs, je la trouve assez OOC pour Kurt mais leur jeu à tous les deux sauve les meubles. J'ai ressenti cette souffrance puissance mille. Rajoutons la pluie dans cette scène et nous avons une scène bien dramatique qui hante encore mes nuits. Mais, vous savez ce qui me saoule vraiment avec cette scène ? C'est que j'ai vraiment l'impression que Kurt jette Blaine comme une vieille chaussette. Et, là, BAM ! Ça me jette à la figure les angoisses de Blaine du 516 : qu'il avait peur qu'un jour Kurt se réveille en se disant qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Ouais, bah avec ça en tête, c'est juste un coup de poing dans le ventre que je me suis pris. J'ai vraiment détesté Kurt (un très court moment cependant). Mais, au moins, avec cette histoire, j'ai envie de dire qu'ils sont enfin à égalité : *Blaine a brisé le cœur de Kurt en le trompant. Kurt a souffert. Blaine s'en ait voulu à mort et a souffert. *Kurt a brisé le cœur de Blaine en rompant leur fiançailles comme un malpropre. Blaine a souffert. Kurt s'en ait voulu à mort et a souffert. Un partout, la balle au centre. Move on. Oui, parce que la suite : Kurt se rend quand même compte de sa bêtise. Thanks God ! ''Et le mieux : il décide de se battre pour le récupérer. ''HALLELUJAH ! C'est la première fois que ça arrive. C'est la première fois qu'il montre explicitement qu'il tient à son histoire d'amour. Et, ça, mais ça me plait mais d'une force ! *-* Donc, j'ai beau me plaindre, cette rupture, c'est du pain béni pour moi. J'en suis parfaitement consciente. Et donc, la scène HummelBerry est choudoudou ! Vas-y Kurt : va-lui crier ton amour à ton Blainey ! MAIS. Mais, Blaine est passé à autre chose. O_o Franchement, l'idée de lui donner un boyfriend, c'est une très bonne idée parce que Blaine n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, donc, comme Kurt l'avait fait avec Adam, il teste avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais voilà. Ce quelqu'un d'autre c'est quand même Dave quoi ! Non, ça il avait pas le droit. Dave, c'est comme un couteau qu'on me plante dans le dos. La pire chose qui pouvait arriver, je crois. Alors, ça importe pour moi, parce que je trouve ça juste impensable. Mais, les auteurs n'ont pas dû avoir envie de trop accentuer la chose parce que cela ne semble pas choquer Kurt plus que ça. Bizarrement, il n'a pas mentionné que Dave soit son ancien bourreau. On dirait même qu'il s'en fout. Son truc c'est "Depuis quand Blaine aime les bears ?!". Il semble vraiment ne se soucier que du fait que Blaine soit en couple sans lui. Le fait que ce soit avec Dave lui passe au dessus de la tête. Bon sinon, Blainofsky, c'est… ridicule à regarder ! XD Ça fait forcé, pas du tout naturel. "Ouais, YOLO, on va tous trainer ensemble, j'ai terrorisé Kurt pendant un an, vous, les mecs, vous étiez fiancés et toi Kurt tu viens juste de dire à Blaine que tu venais le récupérer, mais on s'en fout : c'est pas du tout gênant comme situation… Et vive les surnoms nounours à la con !" (pardon) J'ajoute que ce n'est pas rendre service à Dave qui est un personnage que j'adore. Parce qu'il mérite mieux que de servir d'accessoire au Klaine drama. Potentiel gâché. Sinon, la voice over de Kurt : priceless. Surtout que c'est pile ce qu'il fallait. Kurt ne montre pas souvent ses sentiments. Il en parle le moins possible. Donc là, j'ai apprécié que ce soit aussi explicite (même si grâce au jeu impeccable de Chris, on comprend tout, tout de suite). Autant vous dire que mon cœur s'est littéralement brisé lorsqu'il s'est effondré dans les toilettes. Et d'ailleurs, ce regard de Blaine qui reste fixé sur lui quand il file : ne me fais pas croire que tu l'a jarté de ton cœur, toi ! Le pire, c'est qu'il connait Kurt. Il sait qu'il va accuser le coup loin des regards. Je vous le jure : il le sait. Et ça me brise le cœur de voir Kurt pleurer autant dans l'épisode mais, en même temps, rien que pour la performance d'acteur j'en redemande. =P Et, puis, j'avais besoin de cette scène pour voir à quel point il tient à Blaine, c'est là sa vrai prise de conscience. Bon, je blablate depuis trop longtemps. ^-^' Pour conclure, je voudrais juste dire que cette nouvelle épreuve me ravit. Elle me brise le cœur, mais elle me ravit parce que j'aime bien l'idée qu'ils apprennent encore à s'aimer, ces deux-là. *-* Bon, maintenant que tout est bien installé, tout est bien à reconstruire pour tout le monde, je suis carrément ready pour retrouver les anciens ! *-* Cette saison va passer tellement vite. :'-)